Twins for Toads
by Terrance
Summary: When Hilda and Zelda go to a singles retreat they are turned into toads, how will they get out of this?


Twins for Toads  
  
"Good morning everybody," Sabrina said as she ran downstairs with a smile on her face.  
  
"Well good morning Sabrina, why are you so happy?" asked Hilda.   
  
"Because today is the day that Mr. Poole will be absent, so I'm anxious to get to school," Sabrina replied as she sat on the stool near the counter. "Aunt Zelda what are you up to?" asked Sabrina as she stared to swing her feet.  
  
"I'm going through my science folder trying to find why are these files deleted, I have a science convention tonight and I can' find my files," Zelda replied as she kept her focus on her computer screen.  
  
"Science convention, she always finds a cheap thrill," Hilda said as she dried the dishes in the sink.   
  
"That's not funny Hilda," Zelda replied as she rolled her eyes.   
  
"Well I'm on my way to school, I enjoyed chatting a little with you both, but I'm going to enjoy it even better when I get there and see Mr. Poole isn't there," Sabrina said smiling as she grabbed her backpack and walked out of the door.  
  
"La-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la," sang Salem as he ran into the kitchen and jumped onto the counter.  
  
"Hey I just cleaned this counter and I've seen enough of your dander lying all over it," Hilda said as she stacked the dishes on the rack.  
  
"I don't leave cat dander behind," Salem.  
  
"You wanna bet," Hilda said zapping a trash can full of dander in front of Salem.  
  
"I can never win," Salem said sobbing.  
  
"This is odd, none of my files can be found," Zelda said biting on the tip of her glasses. Salem suddenly stopped sobbing and stared at Zelda.  
  
"Did you say your files are lost?" Salem asked.  
  
"Salem Saberhagen did you delete my files again?" Zelda asked standing up with her hands on her hips.  
  
"Not on purpose, I had to make room to download my Xena pictures. How do you think I'll look with a sword and armor?" Salem replied.  
  
"Not too good, besides when the last time did you see a cat with armor," Hilda said.  
  
"When was the last time did you see a witch keep count of animal dander?" Salem replied.  
  
"Salem those files were very important to me, I have a convention tonight but now I will be unprepared thanks to you," Zelda said walking back over to her computer.  
  
"I'm sorry, but don't you think Xena is important?" Salem asked.  
  
"You're not getting the point, please stay off of my computer," Zelda said frowning.  
  
"Well what am I to do throughout the day?" asked Salem.  
  
"The same thing you do everyday, sit on your butt and do nothing," Hilda replied.  
  
"You guys treat me like a piece of meat," Salem said.  
  
"Zelda are you thinking what I'm thinking?" asked Hilda.  
  
"Why yes," Zelda replied as she and Hilda zapped Salem into meat. Salem began sobbing.  
  
"Whatever you do please don't eat me!" he said as he sobbed some more.  
  
"Sabrina, did you get the jumbo size skittles for me?" asked Jenny as she approached Sabrina coming out of the restroom.  
  
"Uh," Sabrina stammered knowing that she forgot. "Yeah they're in my locker," Sabrina replied.   
  
"Sweet and tasty on the go  
"Skittles come in jumbo," Sabrina incanted as she pointed to her locker.  
  
"Sabrina why are you speaking in rhymes?" asked Jenny.  
  
"Um," Sabrina stammered. "Because Mr. Poole isn't here and it's my personal way of celebrating," Sabrina replied as she opened her locker.  
  
"Well you can forget about celebrating, Mr. Poole is here," Jenny said pointing to him. Sabrina groaned and gave Jenny the skittles.  
  
"Hey Sabrina, how was your day?" asked Hilda as Sabrina walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Okay, it turns out that Mr. Poole did show up," Sabrina replied as she grabbed a glass out of the cabinet. A letter popped up out of the toaster.  
  
"Ooh, mail from the Other Realm," Hilda said as she pulled the letter out of the toaster.  
  
"Well what does it say Hildy?" asked Zelda typing on her laptop.   
  
"It's inviting me to the Other Realm singles retreat," Hilda replied smiling.  
  
"How cool can I come?" asked Sabrina.  
  
"I'm sorry sweety, but you have to be at least 100 years old to go," Zelda replied.   
  
"How about we go together Zelda, it says here you need to come with a sister or brother," Hilda said.  
  
"Well, since I can't find my files for my science convention I may as well go," Zelda replied removing her glasses from her face.  
  
"Look who else finds cheap thrills," Sabrina murmured.  
  
"Don't despair Sabrina in a few decades you'll be able to go too," Zelda said trying to comfort her.  
  
"It doesn't matter I have to do my science project anyway," Sabrina said running up the stairs.  
  
"Hey Sabrina," said Salem as Sabrina entered the room.  
  
"Hey Salem, what's up?" Sabrina responded as she jumped on her bed near Salem.   
  
"Nothing's up, but I would like a ball of yarn," Salem replied. Sabrina smiled and zapped a yellow and red ball in front of Salem. Salem kicked the ball off the bed and began chasing it.  
  
"Sabrina, we're leaving," yelled Zelda from the hall.  
  
"Have a nice time maybe you'll come back with a date," Sabrina responded as she walked into the hall.  
  
"Maybe, ha I will come back with a date," Hilda said as she opened the linen closet. She and Zelda entered and the thunder raged as they entered the Other Realm.  
  
"Gee, this place is crowded," Zelda said dusting off her dress.  
  
"Well what did you expect, this is the singles retreat," Hilda said.  
  
"Wait a minute, everyone here have a twin," Zelda said looking around.  
  
"So, what does that mean?" Hilda asked pulling down her dress.  
  
"That sign over there says twins are required," Zelda said pointing to the sign.  
  
"Uh oh, I knew I should've read the fine print," Hilda said.  
  
"Hey ladies, want a drink?" asked these twin guys as they grabbed Hilda and Zelda by the hand and led them to the counter.   
  
"So what are your names?" asked Hilda.  
  
"My name is Brian, and my brother name is Ryan," replied Brian pointing to his brother.  
  
"My name is Hilda and this is my sister Zelda," Hilda said responding.  
  
"Where's your twin?" asked Ryan.  
  
"Uh, we have no twin," replied Zelda smiling slightly.  
  
"No twins, then you're not suppose to be here," said Ryan.  
  
"We know that now," Hilda said frowning.  
  
"Do you gals want some flies to go?" asked the bartender.  
  
"Excuse me, what does flies have to do with this?" asked Hilda. The bartender smiled and pointed to Hilda and Zelda, they were now toads sitting on the counter.  
  
"Hilda, never ask me to go anywhere with you again," Zelda said.  
  
"Are you sure you don't want those flies?" asked Ryan as he and Brian left laughing.  
  
"Hey I know a spell to change us back," Hilda said.  
  
"What use would that be, we have no pointy-finger to enact the incantation," Zelda replied.  
  
"Oh yeah you're right, we're never gonna get out of here," Hilda said.  
  
The telephone rang as Sabrina walked down the stairs.   
  
"Hello," Sabrina said as she answered the phone. "Salem it's for you," Sabrina said zapping a phone near Salem on the counter.   
  
"Thank you, hello," said Salem. "Really, I'll be there in no time," he continued as he hung up the phone.  
  
"What was all of that about?" asked Sabrina as she sipped some apple juice.  
  
"That was one of my girlfriends from the 19 century and she's at the Other Realm singles retreat, I have to go there," Salem said.  
  
"Did you mention that you were a cat?" asked Sabrina.  
  
"Nobody can tell," Salem replied.  
  
"Besides you have to be at least 100 to go anyway," Sabrina said as she sipped more juice.  
  
"You can be 100 with a spell, Sabrina I beg you please take me to the Other Realm," Salem said.  
  
"Okay, okay," Sabrina said as she ran upstairs. "I found a spell," she said.   
  
"Hurry up and use it," he said running into the room.   
  
"Summer is hot and winter is cold  
"Make me look 100 years old," she said as she flicked her finger and she now looked 100 years old.  
  
"We're ready to go," Sabrina said walking to the linen closet.   
  
"Zelda, I think I saw a fly," Hilda said.  
  
"I don't care about a stupid fly, I just want to go home," Zelda said.  
  
"Salem, when you see your friend let me know," Sabrina said as she entered the retreat.  
  
"There she is," he said as he pointed near the counter.  
  
"Hey look at those toads, I wonder why they have toads in this place," Sabrina said as she walked near the counter.  
  
"Where did she go?" Salem asked looking around.  
  
"Who knows?" Sabrina replied looking around.  
  
"Sabrina and Salem," Hilda and Zelda said in unison.   
  
"Uh oh," Sabrina replied as she turned around.  
  
"Where are you?" asked Salem.  
  
"Look down a little," Hilda said.  
  
"What are you doing here?" asked Zelda.   
  
"Uh, Salem was looking for a friend of his and he couldn't come alone," Sabrina said.  
  
"We'll discuss this later, just change us back," Hilda said.   
  
"Why are you toads in the first place?" asked Salem, but his question was ignored.   
  
"Fly on the wall in frogs abode  
"Change to human from a toad," Sabrina said as she pointed to them and they slowly transformed from toad to a human.  
  
"Let's get out of here," Hilda said as she zapped everyone home.   
  
"Since I saved you guys can I only be grounded for one weekend?" asked Sabrina as she looked towards the ground.  
  
"That's a good point, you are grounded for only one weekend," Zelda said. Sabrina smiled and walked out of the kitchen up to her room.   
  
"Wait a minute, get back here," Hilda said. "Why do you look much older?" asked Hilda.  
  
"Uh," Sabrina stammered.  
  
"You used a spell to get in, how could you?" asked Zelda.   
  
"Well Salem put me to it," Sabrina said. Salem gasped.   
  
"You are grounded for a week now, end of discussion," Zelda said.   
  
"And no belly rubs for you Mr. Salem for a week," Hilda said.   
  
"Take the spell off and prepare for bed," Zelda said. Sabrina frowned and walked upstairs.   
  
"Good night Salem," Sabrina said.   
  
"Good night Sabrina," he replied.   
  
"Do you think my friend forgot about me?" asked Salem. The telephone began to ring.  
  
"You think?" asked Sabrina as she lied down.  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
